Fraternité
by Tsuki Yoru
Summary: Nul ami tel qu'un frère ; nul ennemi comme un frère, c'est entendu, mais parfois c'est plus complexe que ça. Recueil de One Shot sur les frères et les soeurs du monde entier.
1. The Divided States of America

Ave ô noble population du fandom Hetalia !  
J'espère que vous avez passé/passez/allez passer de bonnes vacances que vous n'avez pas d'angine et que "imothep" (si tu as compris cette référence, bravo, toi aussi tu es un(e) intoxiqué(e) _d'Astérix et Obélix _et peut-être qu'un jour tu en arriveras comme moi à déclarer du ton le plus sérieux du monde à un examinateur d'oral que les menhirs datent de l'époque gallo-romaine et il se bidonnera sur sa chaise, alors avant que tu ne fasses cette erreur, entends ma parole et apprend que non, ils datent du néolithique, mais tu le savais bien sûr, je suis la seule assez bête pour l'oublier U.U).  
Aujourd'hui j'inaugure en grande pompe (humhum) mon premier recueil d'OS et de ficclets à moi toute seule qui portera donc sur les frères dans Hetalia (je brise le suspens là, je suis sûre que vous vous y attendiez pas xD), parce que y'a tout un tas de relations familiales en filigrane dans ce manga et que j'avais envie d'exploiter un peu ça pour changer des couples que je traite d'habitude. Par contre, même s'il y a des paires de frères très attendues (on imagine pas un recueil sur le sujet sans Alfred et Arthur, n'est-ce pas ?) j'ai essayé de faire (un peu) dans l'originalité et d'en mettre en scène d'autres, de nouveaux, dont vous ne soupçonniez même pas l'existence mais que mon cerveau tordu a identifié comme des frères parce qu'ils ont été proches dans l'histoire (et visiblement, dans Hetalia, ce n'est pas une affaire de sang, donc tout est permis, non ? xD). Bref, vous verrez bien, j'espère que ça vous plaira... au moins un peu ? xD  
Un gros merci à **Leyounette** pour sa relecture et sa correction, je t'adore, soeurette (c'est bien l'endroit où le dire U.U).

On commence par un OS ré-vo-lu-tion-nai-re sur... l'enfance d'Amérique, wouah quelle originalité ! Je ferai mieux plus tard U.U Au passage excusé le titre idiot, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher...

**Disclaimer:** N'étant pas encore reine du monde je ne possède pas encore tous les pays et c'est même pas moi qui ai inventé Hetalia, c'est Hidekaz Himaruya qui s'en est chargé à ma place et du coup il insiste pour les garder, allez comprendre.  
**Rating:** K... allez, soyons fous, disons K+, il y a des gros mots U.U  
**Spoiler: **Il est fort possible que vous ne connaissiez pas l'histoire du XVIIème siècle en détail (qui pourrait vous en vouloir ?) mais malheureusement, je ne peux rien pour vous, ces tomes là sont déjà sorti en France donc pas de spoilers (et puis faites pas semblant hein, vous connaissez déjà la fin U.U)

**

* * *

**

**The Divided States of America**

« C'est

_mon_ frère !

- Non, le mien !

- C'est moi qu'il a choisi !

- C'est de toi qu'il a eu _pitié_ parce que tu t'es mis à chialer comme un gros bébé, nuance !

- Silence, _froggie _! Toi tu as lâchement essayé de l'appâter avec de la bouffe comme un vulgaire chien !

- Et ça marchait plutôt bien, jaloux ? C'est sûr que c'est pas toi qui aurais pu le faire ! »

Alfred soupira, continuant d'arracher l'herbe autour de lui d'un air désœuvré pour passer le temps tout en observant ses deux grands frères se disputer. Il avait tellement l'habitude que ça n'était même plus drôle à regarder.

France lui avait apporté un gâteau pour son quatre heures, Angleterre était arrivé au mauvais moment et la querelle avait commencé. Amérique aimait beaucoup le Britannique, c'était son héros et il voulait être comme lui quand il serait grand — sauf que lui ne pleurerait pas — mais après tout, France possédait également une partie du dit « Nouveau Monde » et Alfred l'aimait bien aussi, en plus les gâteaux c'était bon. Les deux Européens avaient du mal à admettre qu'ils étaient peut-être tous les deux responsables de l'enfant et devraient arrêter de se chamailler pour l'aider à se développer — parce que pour être comme Arthur quand il serait grand, il aurait déjà fallu qu'il grandisse.

« C'est quoi ton problème avec mon climat, bâtard barbu ?

- Et le tien avec ma barbe ? Au moins moi c'est fait exprès ! Quand on a des sourcils comme les tiens on s'abstient de commenter la pilosité d'autrui !

- Je ne te permets pas, espèce de… »

Voilà, maintenant qu'ils avaient épuisé le sujet de l'attribution de sa garde, de la cuisine et du climat, ils passaient au physique. Leurs disputes se déroulaient toujours de la même manière, Alfred les connaissait par cœur. Bientôt, ce serait le tour de leurs connaissances…

« Une Nation qui fréquente Hollande n'a rien à dire !

- Tu es jaloux parce que toi tu n'as plus d'amis ! Et dire que tu te moquais toujours de moi parce que j'étais seul quand on était plus petits, tu es pathétique !

- Faux ! Je m'entends très bien avec Bavière ! »

Ca c'était fait. Prochaine phase : les vieilles histoires.

« D'ailleurs je suis aussi ami avec Vatican, c'est pas toi qui pourrais en dire autant après l'épisode de ton abruti de roi Henri VIII et de sa stupide église anglicane !

- Quand on a eu des rois assez crétins pour casser la tête de leurs propres soldats à cause d'un malheureux vase, on se tait ! brailla Angleterre. »

Amérique soupira de nouveau. Dans deux minutes, en plus de se taper dessus, ils rouleraient par terre et essaieraient de se noyer mutuellement dans la rivière toute proche.

Il était tard, Alfred avait faim c'était bientôt l'heure du dîner. Son goûter avait fini étalé sur l'habit de France et le repas apporté par Arthur renversé sur les cheveux du Britannique, le pauvre enfant n'était pas près de manger.

Le petit blond se leva et s'éloigna des deux belligérants, comme d'habitude. Il n'assistait jamais à la fin de leurs disputes, parce qu'il n'avait pas la patience de l'attendre. De toute façon, ça ne l'intéressait pas. L'enfant sortit du jardin — ou du champ de bataille, c'était selon — sans qu'aucun de ses deux grands frères européens ne le remarque. C'en était vexant, on aurait presque dit qu'il n'était à leurs yeux qu'un prétexte pour se disputer.

Alfred se mit en quête de nourriture. Pourquoi les gâteaux ne poussaient-ils pas sur les arbres ? Les fruits crus n'avaient pas grand intérêt à ses yeux, d'autant plus que la plupart étaient trop haut pour qu'il les attrape.

Heureusement, il savait où aller. Il traversa un bras de forêt, picorant de ci, de là quelques baies qui manquaient cruellement de sucre à son goût. Apercevant la plaine entre les arbres, il sourit et courut vers le campement qui y était dressé. Le campement en question grouillait de soldats au repos, occupés à jouer aux cartes ou aux dés, à manger, à discuter ou encore à chanter, voire à danser. Joyeuse ambiance. Les gardes ne prêtèrent pas attention à l'enfant Nation quand il passa entre eux pour pénétrer l'espace de garnison ils le connaissaient déjà. Amérique s'avança dans les allées, un peu hésitant sur le chemin à prendre pour trouver la tente qui l'intéressait.

« C'est moi que tu cherches ? demanda soudain une voix enjouée derrière lui. Tu as l'air perdu.

- Je suis pas perdu, protesta Alfred. J'ai faim, déclara-t-il comme si cela pouvait tout justifier — et que cela avait un quelconque rapport avec son affirmation précédente.

- Tu vas bien ? questionna l'adulte, toujours souriant.

- J'ai faim, répéta le blond.

- Hahaha, mais on ne te nourrit pas, ma parole ! s'exclama le brun. Viens, j'ai fait des pâtisseries, il en reste. »

La petite nation trottina joyeusement derrière son sauveur jusqu'à la tente de ce dernier. L'Européen servit son goûter tardif à son protégé en le faisant asseoir à une table. Amérique se mit à engloutir les gâteaux avec appétit.

« C'est bon ?

- Très ! s'enthousiasma le blond, la bouche pleine.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?

- Merchi.

- Merci qui ?

- Merci, grand frère, compléta l'enfant avec un sourire barbouillé de sucre.

- Alala tu es trop mignon ! Tu me rappelles Italie.

- C'est quoi Italie ? demanda Alfred.

- Mon valet, répondit l'homme en bombant le torse avec fierté. C'est un pays entouré par la Méditerranée. »

Amérique se contenta de le fixer de ses grands yeux bleus sans répondre. Déjà à l'époque, il n'avait aucune notion de géographie et le nom de Méditerranée ne lui évoquait absolument rien.

« C'est à côté du Channel et de la Manche ? finit par demander le blond en se rappelant de précédentes conversations avec ses autres tuteurs.

- Euh non, pas vraiment.

- Ah. »

De toute façon, il ne savait pas non plus où étaient ces deux mers dont France et Angleterre parlaient tout le temps.

« Si tu es là, ça veut dire qu'ils se disputent encore, hein ? »

L'enfant Nation hocha la tête pour approuver, une pâtisserie dans chaque main et une autre dépassant de sa bouche.

« Ils ne peuvent pas s'en empêcher, rit le brun. Et dire qu'ils sont alliés.

- Hein ? s'étonna Alfred, postillonnant des miettes partout.

- Tu ne le savais pas ?

- Non, Angleterre ne dit jamais rien sur ce qui se passe en Europe. Enfin sauf que France fait des choses qu'il aime pas mais j'écoute pas.

- Il ne te dit rien et il ne te nourrit pas, heureusement que je suis là, plaisanta l'adulte. »

…

« Ah bravo, tu l'as fait fuir, abruti !

- Comme si c'était ma faute !

- Bien sûr que c'est ta faute ! Si tu n'étais pas venu mettre ton sale nez chez nous tu ne…

- J'étais venu lui apporter un gâteau pour son goûter ! Il n'y a pas de mal à ça que je sache ! Tu n'étais même pas là !

- Tu n'as pas à entrer sur mon territoire !

- Tu n'as pas à séquestrer ce pauvre enfant en permanence !

- Il est content d'être avec moi !

- Avec moi aussi !

- La ferme ! C'est moi qui l'éduque !

- Pas tout seul, moi aussi, je lui apprends des choses !

- Ah oui ? Et quoi donc ? Tu essaye d'en faire un obsédé dans ton genre ?

- Je ne répondrai même pas à cette insulte ! Je lui apprends le français, figure-toi ! Le pauvre ne peux pas parler ton affreuse langue toute sa vie et il faudra bien qu'il puisse parler avec d'autres nations ça n'est pas ton ridicule dialecte parlé par environ quinze personnes — et encore, je suis gentil — sur terre qui va l'aider !

- Ne sois pas ridicule, il ne parle pas un mot de français !

- Ah non ? Demande lui donc de le parler, tu verras s'il ne parle pas français ! fanfaronna Francis.

- IL OUBLIERA ! vociféra Angleterre, écumant de rage. Je vais te botter les fesses hors de ce continent et tu nous ficheras la paix, c'est MON frère ! hurla-t-il encore.

- Je crois que tu ne me fera rien du tout ma chère « nation la plus amie », répliqua France avec un sourire dégoulinant de condescendance.

- Oh ça ne va pas durer longtemps ! Je les convaincrai de relancer la guerre, je ferai tout ce que je peux pour ça et ensuite je te…

- Eh, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? l'interrompit soudain le Français.

- Regarde moi quand je te menace, imbécile ! glapit Arthur.

- C'est un campement.

- Quoi, tu n'es même pas capable de reconnaitre les tentes que tu as toi-même plantées là pour tenter de me voler _mon_ frère ? ricana l'Anglais d'une voix un peu éraillée d'avoir trop crié.

- Et toi tu ne sais même pas à quoi ressemblent les tentes de ton nouveau meilleur ami officiel ? Comme si je pouvais avoir le mauvais goût de loger dans des couleurs aussi criardes !

- Attend une minute, si ce ne sont pas les tiennes, à qui sont-elles alors ?

- A ton avis, andouille ?

- Oh, lui ! Lui ! S'il touche à mon frère, je le transforme en haggis !

- Je vais éventrer ce sale Autrichien ! »

…

« Et alors Romano a…

- ESPAGNE ! hurlèrent en chœur France et Angleterre en faisant brutalement irruption dans la tente. OTE TES SALES PATES DE _MON_ FRERE !

- Ah zut, je pensais que vous mettriez un peu plus de temps pour me trouver, regretta Antonio en se levant, un sourire soudain beaucoup moins jovial sur les lèvres. Vous avez déjà fini de vous disputer ? »

Au premier pas — parfaitement coordonné — que les deux adultes blonds firent dans la pièce de tissu, l'Espagnol attrapa sa hache posée derrière lui — simple mesure de sécurité. Les trois Européens se fixaient froidement, les yeux du brun allant de l'un à l'autre de ses adversaires. Angleterre et France semblaient réconciliés par leur ressentiment envers Espagne.

« Vous avez du cran de venir me défier en plein milieu de mon camp, au milieu de tous mes hommes, fit remarquer l'Ibérique.

- Et toi tu aurais du cran de les appeler au secours, répliqua Francis, ce serait une déclaration de guerre ! Mon roi n'attend que ça pour te démolir, tu le sais… et moi aussi, ajouta-t-il, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire moqueur, condescendant et impatient à la fois.

- Du cran ? répéta Arthur avec une exclamation de mépris. Ce serait surtout très lâche de les appeler en renfort, sale chien de catholique !

- Hola, doucement sur les injures religieuses, Artie ! On reprendra ce débat plus tard, coupa France.

- Ce n'est pas lâche de m'attaquer à deux contre un peut-être ? questionna le « pays de la passion » sans se départir de son rictus hypocrite.

- Oh pauvre petit, fit semblant de s'attendrir Angleterre, tu es perdu sans ton cher Autriche pour te couvrir ?

- Pourtant on ne peut pas dire qu'Autriche lui-même soit très efficace au combat, ricana Francis.

- Qui se ressemble s'assemble, signala Arthur d'un air mauvais.

- En fait, il ne peut pas combattre si ce n'est pas pour les beaux yeux de cet imbécile d'Autrichien, ajouta son allié.

- Je n'aime pas du tout ce sous-entendu, dit Espagne, raffermissant sa prise sur le manche de sa hache.

- Ah bon ? Moi c'est ta tête que je n'aime pas ! trancha le Britannique. »

Il y eut quelques instants de silence tendu avant que France ne reprenne la parole :

« Tu es seul, donc en position de faiblesse, pas de négociations : maintenant, dehors, à l'écart du camp, pas de témoins et les rois n'en sauront rien, entendu ?

- _Deal_, approuva Angleterre.

- _¡ Vamos !_ ajouta Espagne. »

Les trois nations sortirent en se regardant en chien de faïence.

Alfred les regarda s'éloigner en finissant le dernier churros. Il avait encore faim. Il vit ses trois grands frères attitrés sortir du camp et entrer dans la forêt. A ce rythme là, il n'était pas prêt d'avoir à dîner, d'autant que la dernière fois, Angleterre et France étaient allés fêter leur victoire — ou bien se remettre de leur défaite, allez savoir, l'issue des combats n'intéressait pas vraiment Alfred — et Arthur n'était rentré que très tard dans la nuit, dans un tel état qu'il n'avait pas pu faire à manger. Amérique avait dû sauter un repas ! Des fois, le petit garçon se disait qu'il était un genre de martyr sacrifié à la cause des disputes européennes.

L'enfant blond essuya ses mains pleines de sucres sur sa chemise puis se mit en route dans la direction opposée à celle qu'avaient prise ses tuteurs. S'il descendait vers le Sud, il avait peut-être une chance de trouver Hollande.

* * *

Tadam ! Il fallait bien que je fasse un OS sur le sujet de la garde d'Amérique quand même, c'est un épisode culte de la série xD (enfin pour moi, et puis je vous avais dit que j'adorais écrire des disputes France vs Angleterre? xD). Bon avant de courir me cacher dans mon trou pousée par la honte j'ai quelques précisions :  
Le titre de "Nation la plus amie" a effectivement été accordée à l'Angleterre par la France au cours du XVIIème, en signe de paix après une des (très) nombreuses guerres qui les ont opposées. Sous ce titre se cachent en fait des accords essentiellement économiques plus que politique, ils ne sont pas exactement "alliés" mais j'espère que vous me pardonnerez cette simplification. Je suis navrée mais je suis incapable de vous dire exactement la date du traité, c'était dans le livre que j'ai lu pour mes cours d'histoire du premier semestre et je n'ai pas noté précisemment mais enfin, au moins vous saurez que je n'ai pas inventé n.n"  
Deuxième chose, je sais que France et Espagne sont censés être les meilleurs amis du monde parce que _Bad Friends Trio _et toussa toussa, mais je me permet de rappeler que jusqu'à la guerre de succession d'Espagne (1701-1714) l'Espagne est considérée par la France comme son ennemie héréditaire et que c'est avec elle qu'on arrête pas de "se tarter sur la tronche" si vous me passez l'expression xD Bref, c'est pour ça qu'ici, ils se détestent (ou alors ils font bien semblant, à vous de choisir), c'est une vieille affaire de rivalité U.U  
Oh et avant qu'on me fasse la remarque que m'a faite une de mes amies en lisant, non, je n'ai pas fait de faute de frappe, j'ai bien écrit "ce sale Autrichien" et non pas "ce sale Espagnol" parce qu'à cause des Habsourg, Espagne et Autriche sont alliées et très liées entre elle par mariages etc donc c'est juste une façon d'insulter Antonio en faisant un raccourci.  
Enfin, et après je vous laisse en paix, je présente des excuses pour les injures religieuses d'Angleterre, chacun sait qu'à cette époque, les luttes religieuses sont un enjeu considérable dans la politique aussi il ne me semblait pas incohérent de lui faire dire ça, j'espère ne vexer personne.

Voilà, j'avais juste envie de montrer ce qu'on ne voit pas dans l'anime, c'est à dire qu'il n'y a pas que France et Angleterre qui peuvent prétendre à la garde du petit Amérique et ça me faisait marrer d'imaginer ce que pourraient dire Francis et Arthur devant cet autre concurrent (plus Hollande mais beaucoup moins important bien sûr). Je pense qu'Alfred a eu une enfance instable U.U c'est pour ça qu'après... enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire, pauvre enfant xD

La prochaine fois : **Wiedervereinigung** (celui qui devine de quoi ça parle gagne un bonbon, pas que ce soit difficile mais sans enjeu ça n'est pas drôle xD) sur ce j'attrape un paquet de biscuits et je pars me cacher dans mon trou, adieu, merci de m'avoir supporter jusqu'ici, les reviews arrivent au fond de mon trou mais je comprendrais que vous ne vouliez pas frayer avec une créature capable de pondre des textes aussi idiots que moi U.U


	2. Wiedervereinigung

Ave populus ! Publicaturi te salutant !  
... Non ? ça vous plaît pas ? DOmmage xD J'imagine que la prépa commence vraiment à me bouffer le cerveau U.U Bref je vous l'avais promis il y a des semaines, vous ne l'attendiez plus (l'avez-vus vraiment attendu un jour en même temps ? J'en doute xD) voilà le deuxième texte de ma série sur les frères et sœurs (ça manque cruellement de sœur pour l'instant ceci dit...) intitulé très sobrement "Wiedervereinigung" (ah ces auteurs d'_Hetalia_ qui crânent en utilisant des langues étrangères xD). Si vous avez fait ne serait-ce qu'une année de cours d'allemand dans votre vie, vous SAVEZ ce que ça veut dire, c'est obligé, les profs ne parlent QUE de ça donc même si votre niveau d'allemand est aussi pathétique que le mien (c'est à dire qu'après 8 ans de cours vous continuez de recopiez les mots lettre par lettre au tableau parce que vous êtes incapable de retenir leur ordre autrement et que votre vocabulaire se limite à Wurst et Kartoffeln) vous savez forcément, inutile d'essayer de m'attendrir avec les yeux de chiens battus, vous n'avez pas d'excuse ! U.U Si vous n'avez pas fait allemand eh bien sachez que c'est le nom que nos charmants voisins donne à la "Réunification" et évidemment plus particulièrement la leur.  
Bon je vous fait pas un cours sur la réunification allemande hein, de toute façon j'aborde assez peu les problèmes politiques, sachez juste qu'à l'Est ils manquaient de pas mal de choses (du café par exemple) et que les producteurs se débrouillaient avec ce qu'ils avaient (pour faire des vêtements par exemple, les "jeans" ressemblaient plus à du plastique qu'à autre chose) et du coup le passage à l'Ouest a été la source de grandes découvertes pour la plupart. Sans rire j'ai déjà lu l'interview d'une fille qui expliquait que la première chose que ses parents ont faite c'est d'acheter des bananes parce qu'ils en avaient quasiment jamais vu (forcément, ça pousse pas en Russie les bananes xD) et qu'elle a contemplé pendnat de très longues minutes la porte à ouverture automatique qui la fascinait. Pour plus de détail voir le film _Good Bye Lenin_ (que vous connaissez sûrement par cœur si vous faîtes de l'allemand xD) ou mieux, aller au musée de la DDR à Berlin, c'est un musée trop super génial ! Et c'est là-bas que j'ai eu toutes mes idées donc sachez que tout est vrai dans cette fic (enfin disons inspiré de faits réels xD). Si jamais z'avez des questions sur l'une ou l'autre des situations, je me ferai un plaisir d'y répondre. Voilà et pour finir il faut comme d'habitude, remercier **Leyounette** pour sa patience et son adorabilité (si, si) puisqu'elle a corrigé ce truc informe et ectoplasmique, on l'applaudit bien fort.

**Disclaimer:** N'étant pas encore reine du monde je ne possède pas encore tous les pays et c'est même pas moi qui ai inventé Hetalia, c'est Hidekaz Himaruya qui s'en est chargé à ma place et du coup il insiste pour les garder, allez comprendre.  
**Rating:** K... allez, soyons fous, disons K+, il y a des gros mots U.U  
**Spoiler:** Euh à moins que, comme dans un certain film, vous ne tentiez de cacher à quelqu'un que l'Allemagne est réunifiée... rien

**N.B.:** 8 ans d'allemand après, je ne sais toujours pas écrire et parler mais j'ai la fâcheuse habitude d'utiliser les sigles allemands pour désigner les deux Allemagnes. Je m'en suis rendue compte seulement quand Leyounette m'a fait la remarque et j'ai eu la flemme de changer (d'autant qu'à chaque fois j'ai du mal avec les sigles français genre "euh attends la RFA c'est laquelle ?" -_-" boulette). Je suis désolée et j'espère que ça ne gênera pas trop la lecture ^^" Si c'est trop gênant au pire je changerai mais en attendant je vous donne la traduction:  
**BRD** = BundesRepublik Deutschland donc RFA soit République Fédérale d'Allemagne , il s'agit donc de l'Ouest (soit West) et donc de Ludwig (avec tout ça au moins c'est clair xD)  
**DDR** = Deutsche Demokratische Republik donc RDA soit République Démocratique Allemande, c'est donc Gilbert, dit Ost (= Est)

* * *

**Wiedervereinigung**

« J'veux ça aussi, c'est génial !

- Hum, tu ne trouves pas que ça commence à faire beaucoup ? C'est le troisième pantalon qu'on prend…

- Nan mais attend, t'as vu la couleur ?

- Ben… C'est un jean blanc…

- Exactement ! Blanc ! Un jean _blanc _! Tu te rends compte ?

- Ne me dis pas que ça n'existait pas chez toi…

- Ben non, pourquoi, tu connaissais, toi ?

- Bien sûr, ça fait déjà plusieurs années qu'on en trouve.

- Ah… Bon on l'achète quand même !

- Dans mes souvenirs, tu n'étais pas aussi obsédé par les vêtements.

- Je ne suis pas _obsédé_, je dois juste renouveler toute ma garde-robe, c'est urgent ! Et puis un jean blanc quoi, c'est génial !

- Attend, « _toute ta garde-robe »_ ? Je croyais qu'on avait dit « un ou deux T-shirts ».

- Ouais, mais maintenant que je vois ce que vous portez… J'veux pas avoir l'air d'un pec' fraichement débarqué de l'Est, moi, France se foutrait de ma gueule.

- … Mais tu _viens_ de l'Est !

- Oh ça va, hein, pas la peine de me le rappeler ! »

Allemagne soupira et calcula mentalement combien il lui resterait sur son compte en banque personnel une fois qu'ils seraient sortis du magasin. Quand il avait proposé à son frère de lui offrir quelques vêtements pour se mettre à la mode de l'Ouest — même West pouvait voir que Gilbert avait dix ans de retard dans sa façon de s'habiller et l'albinos n'avait pas les moyens de se payer lui-même de nouveaux habits —, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Ils étaient dans le centre commercial depuis plus de deux heures et portaient à eux deux une bonne dizaine de sacs. Allemagne avait la désagréable impression d'être une de ces femmes qui faisaient du « shopping » dans les séries idiotes que produisait Alfred, d'autant plus que l'ex-DDR s'extasiait devant tous les présentoirs qu'ils voyaient. Qu'avait donc fait Russie pour transformer le terrible Prusse en fashion-victim ?

« Ouah, trop fort ces blousons ! »

Ludwig suivit son ainé sans commentaire, il n'osait même plus. Il grommela simplement que Gilbert avait de la chance de ne pas être le frère de Suisse.

...

...

« Ost, pourquoi tu sautes sur le siège en tournant la clef ?

- Désolé, l'habitude, c'est pour qu'elle démarre plus facilement. Tu dois super bien l'entretenir : ça marche du premier coup.

- … Ta voiture… ne démarre pas si tu ne fais pas ça ?

- Oh même en le faisant, elle a du mal.

- Je vois… En tout cas, celle-ci est une Mercedes, je t'assure que tu n'as pas besoin de sauter, elle marche très bien. Tout ce que tu vas faire, c'est défoncer mon siège. »

...

...

« Ouah, c'est dingue, regarde-moi tous ces bocaux de cornichons ! Comment il peut y en avoir autant ?

- C'est une grande surface, il y a toutes les marques.

- Tiens regarde, ceux-là sont minuscules !

- Ce sont des cornichons français.

- Sans dec' ? Je signalerai à France que la taille de ses cornichons donne une mauvaise image des proportions françaises kesesese.

- Je crois que Russie lui a déjà fait la remarque.

- Hmpf… Pourquoi t'achètes ceux-là ?

- Parce qu'ils ont un bon rapport qualité-prix.

- C'est les meilleurs ?

- Pour le rapport qualité-prix, oui.

- T'es sûr ? Tu les as tous goûtés pour savoir ?

- Euh… non.

- Faut pouvoir tout essayer pour choisir le meilleur, non ? C'est pas ça votre règle de la libre concurrence, tout ça ?

- …

- En fait ça fait juste des années que t'achètes la même marque sans te poser de questions pas vrai ?

- Euh, oui… Eh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ceux-là ont l'air bien, ceux-là aussi et l'étiquette de ceux-là est sympa, et puis j'ai envie de goûter les cornichons nains de France

- On ne va pas acheter tout ces bocaux de cornichons quand même ?

- Faut jouer le jeu du libéralisme ! Qu'est-ce qu'il nous faut après ?

- Euh… du papier toilette…

- Ok ! En route ! »

Ludwig rattrapa son frère pour le diriger vers le bon rayon — ils n'avaient pas besoin de pâtée pour chien — tout en se promettant de réduire ses importations et de ne plus emmener Gilbert au supermarché avant qu'il n'ait exactement compris ce qu'était le libéralisme et ses limites — c'est-à-dire celle de ses économies.

...

...

« Il est super fort ton café !

- Ah bon ?

- C'est fait avec quoi ? »

Allemagne tendit le pot contenant le café à son frère.

« Ah ouais, du vrai café quoi, commenta l'albinos en lisant l'étiquette. Avec que du café dedans.

- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans le tien ?

- Oh beaucoup de choses, mais peu de café, ricana Gilbert. »

...

...

« Ost, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? Il est deux heures du matin, bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que tu prends ?

- Je ne prends pas, je range !

- Tu _ranges_ ? A une heure pareille ? Mais tu ranges _quoi_ au juste ?

- Quelques magazines que je t'avais empruntés.

- Quoi ? »

Allemagne se redressa complètement dans son lit, soudain parfaitement réveillé, pour regarder plus attentivement ce que fabriquait son ainé.

« Eh mais c'est…

- Ta petite collection, oui.

- Repose ça tout de suite ! ordonna le blond, les joues en feu.

- Mais c'est ce que je fais ! Tu as vraiment plein de nouveautés ! Ils ont inventé de ces trucs pendant mon absence ! C'est mieux en couleur d'ailleurs ! Mais franchement, je savais même pas qu'on pouvait _imaginer_ faire certains des trucs qu'on voit sur les photos ces filles sont vraiment super souples. Oho, ça vient de chez Japon, ça ?

- Ca suffit, range ça !

- Oui, oui, voilà, inutile de te lever ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tes magazines vont très bien. J'voulais juste éviter de passer pour un ringard au courant de rien avec les potes, c'est tout. Allez, j'vais me coucher, bonne nuit West ! »

Ost sortit. Allemagne se laissa retomber sur son oreiller. Créer un revenu personnel à Gilbert, _vite_ !

...

...

« On va se baigner alors ? On est quand même pas venu jusqu'en Italie pour rester assis sur nos serviette sur le sable, non ?

- Ost… Où est ton maillot de bain ?

- J'en ai pas.

- Comment ça « tu n'en as pas » ?

- J'en ai pas c'était trop cher et puis on en a pas vraiment besoin, mieux vaut se baigner à poil ! En plus ça faisait chier mes dirigeants, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. »

Ludwig fixa son frère d'un air incrédule.

« Tu plaisantes ?

- Pas du tout.

- …

- Quoi ? »

Allemagne aurait voulu râler mais il ne pouvait pas faire la leçon à son grand frère, si ? Surtout si c'était un problème de moyens, ça n'était pas vraiment de sa faute — il essayait d'ignorer la petite voix qui lui répétait les paroles de Gilbert à propos de « faire chier ses dirigeants » et de faire comme si l'albinos n'avait vraiment pas eu d'argent du tout et que ce n'était pas par pur esprit de contradiction ou de provocation qu'il avait pris l'habitude de se baigner nu.

Le blond fouilla quelques instants dans son sac pour en sortir son maillot de rechange.

« Tiens, mets-ça.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi faire ? On s'en fiche on va se baigner et c'est une plage privée ! Et puis je suis génialement beau, personne ne va se plaindre !

- Mets-ça !

- Mais c'est quoi ton problème ? Et si j'ai envie de me baigner à poil ?

- Eh bien tu le feras un jour où on est pas invités : j'ai déjà suffisamment de mal à convaincre Italie de s'habiller entièrement sans que tu lui donnes en plus le mauvais exemple ! »

...

...

« Trop mignon ! Une photo souvenir avec Italie !

- Ne sois pas ridicule, tu vois bien que c'est l'Union Européenne.

- P'tet, mais si y avait pas Italie, tu l'aurais pas gardée.

- Bien sûr que si, voyons, c'est une photo officielle.

- D'accord, je reformule : tu ne l'aurais pas gardée dans ta _chambre_ !

- Il y a bien une photo de France et d'Espagne dans la tienne.

- Oui, parce que ce sont mes _amis_. La photo officielle du pacte de Varsovie, elle était dans un coin de mon bureau, _elle_ !

- C'est différent, l'ambiance n'est pas la même.

- Ah parce que tu es devenu ami avec tout ces gens ?

- Eh bien…

- Avec France ? Avec Danemark ? Avec Pays-Bas ? Avec _Angleterre_ ? Ca fait vraiment beaucoup d'amis !

- Bon ça suffit, tu…

- Y a des taches sur la chemise d'Italie. Pas que sur la sienne d'ailleurs.

- On sortait de table et Italie du Sud avait déclenché une bataille de nourriture, soupira le cadet.

- Eh bah, ça m'a l'air joyeux votre Union Européenne ! J'ai hâte d'y être !

- Ne crois pas qu'on ne travaille jamais ! En réunion, ça va, c'est juste à table que…

- En réunion « ça va » ? T'es sûr ? Je vois mal comment ça pourrait « aller » avec France et Angleterre dans la même pièce.

- …

- Quel silence éloquent ! ricana Prusse.

- Ils sont nombreux, et ils n'en font qu'à leur tête… Mais il suffit de crier un peu et ils se calment.

- J'te prie de croire qu'au Komintern, repas ou réunion, tout le monde filait droit sans que Russie ait besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Ca va être la grosse fiesta, l'Union Européenne !

- Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà l'intention de participer au bazar !

- J'vais m'gêner, tiens ! Faut bien que je rattrape toutes ces années perdues chez ce gros balourd de soviet ! Mais rassure toi, je ne serai pas comme Feliciano… je serai pire ! Parce qu'à moi, tu ne me fais pas du tout peur ! »

Ludwig ferma les yeux, las d'avance. Il se demanda un instant si l'entrée de son frère dans l'Union Européenne était une si bonne idée que ça.

S'il avait su dans quel état se retrouveraient la salle à manger des Nations européennes et Autriche après le premier passage de Prusse, il aurait probablement envisagé la possibilité d'annuler la réunification.

...

...

Ludwig soupira et recompta pour la cinquième fois ses dépenses et ses revenus. Ca n'aurait pas dû être possible d'avoir dépensé autant en seulement un an ! Ca n'était pas possible ! Et les dettes de guerre dont il avait repoussé le remboursement à la réunification et qu'il allait falloir commencer à payer… Ca lui apprendrait à remettre à plus tard. A ce rythme-là, il en avait jusqu'en 2010 au moins !

Le blond reposa son stylo un peu brutalement — mais quand même parallèlement à la feuille, il ne fallait pas que son bureau ait l'air désordonné — et se leva avec l'intention d'aller boire une bière pour se consoler de l'état de ses comptes.

Il allait sortir quand il songea qu'il devrait inviter son frère à venir avec lui. Après tout, dépenser tout cet argent pour aider l'Est n'avait aucun sens s'il ne profitait même pas de la réunification, non ? Ludwig partit donc en quête de son aîné mais ce dernier n'était ni dans le salon, ni dans la cuisine, ni dans le bureau, pas même dans sa chambre.

Allemagne sentit une pointe de stress le gagner où était son frère ? Il parcourut une deuxième fois une à une toutes les pièces de leur maison, accélérant au fur et à mesure, mais toujours rien. Gilbert n'avait pourtant pas pu disparaître.

Les craquements du parquet sous ses pieds qui résonnaient sans qu'aucun autre bruit ne leur réponde lui rappelaient les longues années où cet écho avait été le seul son à retentir dans la demeure et à témoigner de son occupation. Après avoir passé sa vie en compagnie de son génial et remuant grand-frère pendant presque un siècle, la solitude avait été pesante. D'accord, il avait plusieurs autres frères, mais Prusse c'était… c'était celui avec lequel il avait toujours habité, celui avec lequel il s'entraînait, avec lequel il prenait ses repas, avec lequel il avait bu sa première bière et pas mal des suivantes, celui avec qui il discutait jusqu'à pas d'heure de politique, de stratégie, d'histoire, de diplomatie et même de plein d'autres choses idiotes comme des potins de l'Europe — bien sûr c'était Gilbert qui amenait ça sur le tapis, pas lui — ou du déjeuner de la veille celui avec lequel il avait toujours vécu en somme. Les visites des autres Allemands n'avaient pas réussi à le réconforter pendant l'absence de l'albinos. Le silence permanent, les lumières éteintes quand il rentrait, personne avec qui parler quand il n'avait pas d'invité, les repas pour une personne mangés seul, assis à la table vide de la cuisine vide — on ne mangeait pas ailleurs que dans une cuisine quand on ne recevait pas —, personne pour l'aider à faire le ménage, mais personne non plus pour salir la maison — du coup il n'avait rapidement plus rien à récurer pour s'occuper l'esprit, c'était un cercle vicieux —, personne pour s'entraîner avec lui le matin… Il ne voulait pas revivre tout ça.

Ces souvenirs le prirent à la gorge et il eut soudain réellement peur que son ainé ne soit retourné chez Russie et ne revienne plus. C'était ridicule, jamais Gilbert n'aurait voulu retourner là-bas. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il soit parti. Aucune. Personne ne pouvait l'avoir forcé à partir non plus. Ivan était bien trop affaibli depuis la chute de l'URSS pour être venu kidnapper l'albinos. C'était idiot, il n'y avait aucune raison que son frère soit absent, il avait mal cherché, voilà tout. Ou alors, Prusse était sorti après tout, il n'y avait aucune raison non plus qu'il ne sorte pas tout seul de temps en temps. Ce n'était pas comme s'il l'avait abandonné. Il allait bientôt rentrer.

Malgré ses tentatives pour se raisonner, Ludwig ne parvenait pas à faire disparaitre le poids qui oppressait sa poitrine.

« Hey, Bruder, appela soudain une voix depuis l'entrée. »

Allemagne dû se forcer à ne pas courir jusqu'à la porte comme un enfant pour vérifier que son frère était bel et bien rentré et qu'il ne l'avait pas abandonné.

« Où étais-tu ? demanda le blond un peu plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Au supermarché, pourquoi ? Tu t'inquiétais ? plaisanta l'ex-Prussien.

- Bien sûr que non ! protesta Ludwig.

- Oho, mais on dirait bien qu'oui, se moqua l'aîné en arquant un sourcil. C'est meugnon ! Des fois on oublie que tu es encore un gamin en fait. »

Allemagne ne releva pas et s'abstint de lui rappeler _qui_ avait hurlé « bataille de bouffe, tous sur Autriche ! » au dernier dîner avec les représentants de l'Union Européenne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as acheté ? demanda-t-il pour détourner la conversation en retenant de justesse le _« encore »_ qui avait failli compléter la question.

« C'est pour un test.

- Test ? répéta-t-il afin d'éviter le second _« encore »_ qui lui était venu à la bouche.

- Oui, pour fêter le renflouement de mon compte en banque : je refais l'étude des bières occidentales ! Comme pour les cornichons quoi.

- Ah… et tu n'invites pas tes amis ?

- Bah, ils y connaissent que dalle en bière ! Je suis sûr que France s'imagine encore que ce n'est qu'une « pâle imitation de sa bière alsacienne » comme il dit. Toi, par contre, tu es un connaisseur ! Tu vas le faire avec moi, hein ? C'est ma tournée cette fois ! »

Allemagne sourit et suivit son frère à la cuisine. Un ou deux problèmes de réadaptation et quelques millions — milliards ? — de Marks, qu'était-ce à côté d'une soirée bière avec son frère ?

* * *

Ahaha chute de merde -_-" Bref. Juste quelques explications dans l'ordre et vite fait :  
La mode à l'Est était... non seulement très en retard mais aussi très space par manque de matériaux, comme je l'ai déjà dit, le jean c'était du plastique, si jamais vous allez au musée à Berlin on peut en toucher un, je vous assure que c'est flippant xD Ceci dit, aussi bizarre que ça puisse nous paraitre pour la forme, c'était de la super qualité et ça durait super longtemps !  
Les voitures, ou plutôt LA voiture, il n'y avait qu'une marque : Traban, dite Trabi (ce que c'est mignon xD), ça c'était pas de la super qualité par contre, réputées pour avoir tout le temps des problèmes mais comme il fallait attendre des années après la commande pour en recevoir (12 ans parfois) chacun conservait précieusement la sienne et savaient exactement comment l'entretenir et la faire marcher avec ses petits trucs perso, genre sauter sur le siège.  
Il n'y avait pas de concurrence sous le régime socialiste donc il y avait UNE marque de cornichon et basta ! C'était pareil pour tous les produits. Et évidemment, les pays communistes n'importaient pas des pays non-communistes, donc les cornichons nains de France n'arrivaient pas jusqu'à Ost. Au et juste au cas où vous n'auriez jamais vu de cornichons allemands (moi-même j'étais persuadée jusqu'à il y a peu que tout le monde mangeait les mêmes que nous), ce sont des espèces d'énooormes trucs verts beaucoup moins acides que les nôtres (parfois même sucrés, genre cornichons au miel) et c'est pareil en Russie. (En fait je me demande si on est pas les seuls à avoir des cornichons nains).  
Le café manquait à l'Est donc on le mélangeait à tout un tas de choses de genre écorce et autres joyeusetés avant de le moudre, c'est très peu appétissant mais en même temps j'ai pas goûté le café une fois fait.  
Pour ce qui est des magazines pornos je me suis essentiellement inspirée du film _Good Bye Lenin_ en fait, je n'ai pas fait de recherche sur la pornographie sous le régime communiste, désolée xD  
Les Allemands de l'Est ont inventé le naturisme ! xD Parce que les maillots étaient chers donc ils ont décider de s'en passer. Et en plus, comme le dit Gilbert, ça ne ravissait pas le gouvernement et certains y voyaient un point positif xD  
Enfin sachez que NON, aucun être vivant n'a été maltraité durant la rédaction de cette fic et que par conséquent, Gilbert n'était certainement pas privé de bière à l'Est ! Par contre il n'avait pas accès à toutes les bières allemandes (yen a un certain nombre, voire un nombre certain U.U) et donc il veut juste regoûter celles de l'Ouest.  
Et il est vrai que l'Allemagne a fini de payer toutes ses dettes de guerre en 2010 ^^

Voilà, je ma'rête là. J'aurais voulu trouver des idées pour développé plus les avantages de l'Est sur l'Ouest parce que là ça fait très orienté mais j'ai pas eu d'inspiration. La prochaine fois peut-être, j'essayerai d'écrire sur le système de chèques vacances ou sur le travail des femmes en RDA/DDR. Bon après ce gros pavé d'explications, je retourne dans mon trou avec mes biscottes suédoises (me nourri plus que de ça et de vache qui rit fufu), j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop ennuyé. La prochaine fois : **La Piovra **(qui trouve le sujet gagne un cornichon nain !)


	3. La piovra

Salve a tutti !

Vous pensiez ne jamais le voir arriver (et vous en étiez plutôt contents dans le fond) mais voici le nouveau chapitre de ce recueil ! Quelqu'un, malheureusement anonyme, a gagné un cornichon nain : oui, ceci est bien un OS sur la mafia italienne qu'on surnomme "piovra", la pieuvre, parce qu'elle étend ses tentacules partout, si vous allez voir sur wikipédia vous devriez trouvé une illustration de cette idée.  
C'est la première fois je crois que j'écris un OS un peu "drama", vous avez dû remarquer que d'habitude je préfère l'humour. Vous allez bientôt comprendre pourquoi d'ailleurs : je ne gère pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout les histoires dramatiques xD Mais d'un autre côté, je me voyais mal écrire un truc vraiment drôle sur la mafia qui n'est pas, avouons-le, le sujet le plus hilarant du monde U.U" Malgré tout cet OS me tient à cœur parce que je voulais vraiment écrire quelque chose sur les frères italiens, d'abord parce que je les adore et que Romano a besoin de plus d'amour, et ensuite parce que de temps en temps, j'ai des accès de patriotisme mal placés xD Je suis déçue du résultat mais je ne m'avoue pas vaincu, j'écrirai autre chose sur l'Italie, j'ai d'autre idée de titres, j'ai plus qu'à trouver du contenu... hum... Bref !

**Disclaimer:** N'étant pas encore reine du monde je ne possède pas encore tous les pays et c'est même pas moi qui ai inventé Hetalia, c'est Hidekaz Himaruya qui s'en est chargé à ma place et du coup il insiste pour les garder, allez comprendre.  
**Rating:** K... allez, soyons fous, disons K+, il y a des gros mots U.U  
**Spoiler: **Cette mention est vraiment idiote par rapport au fandom, non ? Je devrais arrêté de la mettre.

Je remercie très fort ma sœurette **Leyounette** qui a corrigé cet OS comme les autres et m'a encouragée à me bouger les fesses pour le poster enfin alors qu'il était écrit et corrigé depuis des mois U.U Les seules fautes desquelles elle ne peut pas être responsable sont celles en italien, mais j'ose espérer que je n'en ai pas fait parce que j'aurais vraiment honte xD  
Celui qui trouve où se passe l'histoire gagne un plat de pasta à sa sauce préférée :)

* * *

**La piovra**

« _Cazzo di merda_, jura Romano en shootant dans l'un des innombrables sacs poubelles qui encombraient la rue, je veux pas y aller, fait chier. »

Le sac alla éclater sur la chaussée sans que le jeune n'y prête attention. Le brun monta les quelques marches du perron de l'immeuble face à lui pour atteindre l'interphone. Il sonna.

« _Si_ ? répondit bientôt une voix grave masquée en partie par les grésillements fort peu naturels de l'appareil.

- _Sono io_, grommela l'Italie du Sud. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer encore une fois avec fierté qu'aujourd'hui non plus, sa voix n'avait pas tremblé.

« Qui ça « _io_ » ?

- Déconne pas, _stronzo_ ! Tu as la caméra, tu vois très bien qui c'est, ouvre !

Il n'eut pas de réponse mais une sonnerie l'avertit que la porte était ouverte. Il entra et monta deux étages avant de frapper trois coups secs à une porte dont la peinture écaillée laissait à découvert le bois fendu — certainement par des coups de pied — du panneau. Le battant s'ouvrit sans que personne ne se trouve derrière. Romano jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule puis pénétra dans l'appartement et avança d'un pas décidé sans accorder un seul regard à l'homme armé collé au mur près de l'entrée qui vérifiait que le nouvel arrivant n'ait pas été suivi.

…

« Grand-frère, il faut vraiment que tu fasses un effort !

- Pourquoi ce serait à moi de faire un effort ? C'est toi qu'as le fric, fait chier !

- Mais c'est chez toi que sont les problèmes, pleurnicha Feliciano. Je t'ai déjà donné plein d'argent pour t'aider, moi, veee…

- Bah trouve autre chose, s'énerva l'aîné. Je fais de mon mieux !

- Mais tu te laisses faire ! gémit à nouveau le cadet avant de se faire violemment frapper par son frère. Aie ! Ce n'est pas gentil !

…

« Ah, Romano, te voilà ! lança un homme d'un certain âge, assis dans un luxueux fauteuil qui dénotait avec le reste de l'appartement. »

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité : les volets à persiennes étaient tous fermés, comme partout ailleurs dans la ville d'ailleurs, mais dans cet immeuble-ci, contrairement à partout ailleurs, personne ne faisait la sieste.

L'homme était entouré d'autres personnes, pas beaucoup plus jeunes pour la plupart, qui se tenaient respectueusement en retrait. Lovino s'avança jusqu'au chef. Il les détestait, lui et sa bande de lèches-cul, il les détestait et il détestait ce qu'il était obligé de faire. Le vieillard assis tendit sa main à son approche et la Nation s'inclina pour la baiser.

« _Padrino_, salua-t-il sobrement. »

A peine s'était-il redressé que tous les hommes présents s'étaient rapprochés, certains s'installant dans les fauteuils qui entouraient celui du plus vieux — de celui qui avait du moins _l'air_ d'être le plus vieux, Italie du Sud lui mettait en réalité facilement plusieurs siècles dans la vue. L'aîné Vargas prit place dans le siège qu'il savait lui être réservé, face à celui du personnage principal de cette drôle de scène.

« Romano, Romano, Romano… commença l'homme, provoquant une certaine tension chez son interlocuteur. Tu ne viens jamais nous voir ! Pourquoi donc ? On dirait presque que tu ne nous aimes pas !

- Je n'aime personne, répliqua l'Italie du Sud, donc vous non plus.

- Oh, ce n'est pas très gentil, fit remarquer l'homme avec un sourire que la jeune Nation savait faux. »

…

« Je ne peux pas te donner de l'argent indéfiniment si ça ne fait pas d'effet !

- Pas ma faute !

- Mais enfin où va-t-il cet argent ? Il ne peut pas disparaître !

- Ta gueule ! Si t'es pas content, t'as qu'à arrêter de m'en donner, de l'argent ! »

…

« Bien, _signori_, vous savez tous pourquoi nous sommes-là, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le vieil homme en faisant signe à un de ses subordonnés qui portait des dossiers de s'avancer. »

Romano frissonna.

« Si seulement ces gens voulaient bien arrêter de mettre leur nez dans nos affaires, soupira le chef, comme à regret. Enfin, heureusement qu'on peut faire bon usage de ces aides. Dites-moi, _capitan_, à qui dans les _carabinieri_ peut-on donner cet argent sans risque ? »

Les hommes échangèrent des sourires complices tandis que le supérieur des forces armées de police lissait sa moustache avant de répondre. Romano se renfrogna.

…

« Tu sais, grand-frère, commença le plus jeune, un peu hésitant, il y a des gens qui disent que tu _les_ aides, toi…

- QUOI ? QUI a dit ça ?

- Vee, c'est Allemagne mais…

- J'en étais sûr ! Fais chier ! Ce salopard de macho patate va m'entendre !

- Noooon, grand-frère ! geignit Veneziano en s'accrochant aux bottes de son aîné pour tenter de l'empêcher de sortir. »

…

« Ne fais donc pas la tête, Romano, le réprimanda le vieil homme avec le même air dégoulinant de fausse amabilité toujours vissé à son visage. Tu devrais prendre exemple sur ton frère qui sourit tout le temps.

- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez, vous ne le connaissez pas, répliqua l'Italie du Sud avec sa politesse habituelle.

- Mais si, justement, je l'ai rencontré récemment, à une soirée officielle. »

Romano serra les poings.

« Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas t'abandonner pour autant, tu es très serviable aussi, sous tes airs revêches.

- C'est faux !

- Ah bon ? Tu fermes les yeux sur la plupart de nos actions, tu nous transmets les informations officielles dont nous avons besoin sur l'économie, en insistant un peu on peut même t'extorquer les dates et les heures des descentes de police prévues chez nous, c'est ce que j'appelle être serviable !

- La ferme ! Je ne vous aide que parce que ça m'arrange ! »

…

« Grand-frère, arrête de me frapper, je n'ai rien fait moi, veee…

- SI ! C'est faute ! Ta faute !

- Mais je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans, moi, pleura le plus jeune, je veux juste t'aider ! »

…

« Tu devrais faire attention, Romano, si tu n'es pas un peu plus aimable, on va préférer traiter avec ton frère, plaisanta un des hommes que la pénombre rendait impossible à identifier pour Lovino.

- Ca vous servirait à quoi ? Vous êtes tous installés chez moi de toute façon ! cracha l'Italie du Sud.

- Ne soit pas naïf, Romano, dit le chef d'une fausse voix attendrie, presque paternelle. Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'on allait se cantonner au Sud pour toujours ? Surtout quand le Nord est si riche.

- QUOI ? s'écria l'ancien royaume des deux Siciles en se levant brusquement.

- Oui, reprit son interlocuteur, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce ne sont que des branches secondaires, nous restons ici, tu comprends, la _tradizione_…

- M-m-mais vous ne m'avez rien dit ! s'énerva le petit brun.

- Tu ne peux pas me reprocher ça, se défendit l'homme assis en face de lui d'une voix trop calme. Je ne sais pas si je peux te faire confiance après tout, ajouta-t-il en plissant les yeux. Toi-même tu refuses de nous faire confiance : il faut employer le chantage pour que tu parles. En plus tu essayes de te débarrasser de nous dans notre dos.

- Quoi ? Mais non je…

- Inutile de mentir, je le sais, trancha le chef d'une voix trop calme. Ca me rend très triste, après tout ce qu'on a fait pour toi…

- Vous n'avez rien fait pour moi ! cria Romano.

- Tu nous dois la vie de ton frère, dit le vieil homme d'une voix posée. »

…

« La ferme ! Arrête de chouiner ! Fait chier !

- Maieuh… Tu ne m'aimes pas, continua de pleurer Feliciano.

- Nan, j't'aime pas ! Tu sers à rien ! »

…

« Comment ça la vie de mon frère ?

- Eh bien oui, on ne l'a pas encore tué, c'est comme si on l'avait sauvé, non ? lança un énorme type baraqué d'un coin de la pièce.

- N'importe quoi ! Vous ne pouvez pas tuer une Nation ! Et puis qui voudrait tuer mon frère, c'est peut-être un genre d'imbécile heureux mais il n'a jamais fait de mal à personne y'a pas plus gentil que lui ! répliqua Romano, sa voix légèrement aigüe traduisant le stress qui montait en lui.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas coopératif en ce moment, Romano, expliqua l'homme assis, et ton frère donne de l'argent pour t'encourager à nous frapper dans le dos, ça n'est vraiment pas « gentil » de sa part !

- Est-ce que c'est une menace ? demanda la Nation, énervée.

- Une simple remarque, et ne prends pas ce ton avec moi, ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais faire quoi que ce soit contre nous, fit remarquer l'homme d'une voix mielleuse qui sonnait comme une menace. »

Romano s'en voulut c'était vrai.

« Fait chier ! De toute façon, vous ne pouvez pas tuer une Nation ! lâcha-t-il avec mépris.

- Ah non ? Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? Tu connais quelqu'un qui a déjà essayé ?

- Bien sûr, dans les guerres !

- C'est peut-être juste plus difficile, ça ne veut pas dire impossible.

- Il est impossible qu'un peuple reste sans Nation !

- Peut-être qu'il en apparaîtrait une autre ? Et que se passe-t-il dans le cas d'un peuple qui aurait deux Nations ? Théoriquement il suffirait qu'il en reste une, non ? susurra le chef en guettant la réaction de Romano. »

Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais il resta muet. Le doute venait de s'insinuer dans son esprit. Après tout, il arrivait que les Nations meurent, il n'y avait qu'à regarder son Grand-père, mais son frère…

« Il serait dommage qu'il arrive quelque chose à ton petit frère, n'est-ce pas ?

- _Vaffa_, grogna l'Italie du Sud entre ses dents.

- Tu as dit quelque chose ?

- Rien ! nia le brun avec mauvaise humeur.

- Bien, réglons donc le sort de ces aides, annonça le chef en prenant le dossier des mains de son bras droit. »

Lovino serra les dents et laissa faire.

…

Feliciano était parti depuis quelques heures pour aller rendre visite à Allemagne. Affalé dans son canapé, Romano observait le plafond d'un air absent. Il repensait à sa relation avec son cadet. Son frère avait fait l'unité, son frère le soutenait face aux courants indépendantistes qui se développaient dans le Nord, son frère essayait de l'aider à se développer… et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour Veneziano ? Il s'était retourné contre lui pendant la guerre, il abritait les maffiosi et traitait avec eux, il l'insultait à tout bout de champ, il le laissait faire toute les tâches ménagères… Normal que l'Italie du Nord croit qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

Oui mais voilà, il s'était retourné contre lui pour le libérer, il traitait avec les mafieux parce que ces derniers l'avaient aider à accueillir les Américains lors du débarquement et qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à s'en débarrasser depuis, il l'insultait parce qu'il ne savait pas s'exprimer autrement et qu'il était incapable de montrer son affection et il refusait de faire des efforts dans ce domaine pour continuer à protéger son petit frère des éventuelles attaques des habitants les plus dangereux du Mezzogiorno. Quant aux tâches ménagères… non, ça s'était juste parce qu'il avait la flemme. N'empêche, pourquoi il passait toujours pour le méchant même quand il essayait d'aider ? « Tu n'es pas gentil, grand frère », « tu ne m'aimes pas, grand frère », « tu ne fais pas d'efforts » c'est ce que son cadet répétait tout le temps, mais c'était faux, merde !

Feliciano continuerait sûrement de le prendre pour un ingrat qui aidait la Mafia quand il avait le dos tourné alors que s'il aidait cette foutue mafia, c'était justequ'il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à son frère. Il était un bon samaritain méconnu… méconnu et seul pour le dîner en plus, vu que Veneziano lui avait préféré la compagnie de ces Teutons de malheur. Eh bien soit ! Puisque c'était comme ça, il allait appeler Espagne, na ! De toute façon, il avait besoin de se défouler sur quelqu'un ! Et puis il n'y avait plus de tomates pour mettre sur sa pizza.

* * *

Oui, j'ai trop regardé _le Parrain_ et j'assume ! xD  
Je ne sais pas trop s'il est nécessaire de donner les traductions des passages en italien mais à tout hasard:  
"Sono io": C'est moi (oui, les Italiens disent "je suis moi" juste au cas où on aurait un doute xD)  
"Stronzo": vraiment, je dois traduire ? Parce que c'est un vilain mot U.U  
"Padrino": Parrain, le titre donner à un chef de famille mafieuse  
Les "carabinieri" sont les gendarmes italiens.  
"Vaffa": très vilain aussi xD C'est l'abréviation de (et c'est légèrement moins insultant que) "vaffanculo" qui veut dire "va te faire foutre"  
Je regrette de ne pas connaitre d'expression typiques du Sud pour faire parler Romano, ça m'aurait bien amuser ^^ Sur ce je retourne dans mon trou avec mes biscottes suédoises et mes devoirs de vacances, je signale juste :  
1. pour Sasuke77 que je suis présentement en train d'écrire un OS sur les Asiatiques parce qu'ils manquent vraiment sur le fandom français  
2. que le prochain OS à être publié s'intitule "Aussie" et que celui ou celle qui trouve le sujet gagne une pizza  
3. que j'aime les reviews comme tous les auteurs bien sûr mais peut-être que vous êtes déjà partis donc je n'insiste pas ^^


End file.
